


HQ!! Shorts

by sugarby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my hq!! ideas of different lengths, genres, universes, and characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 - Compilation

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for joining the fandom is finally here! It isn't much right now but hopefully I'll get more ideas. Random prompts are random and the title is simple but maybe it can be a gag, like saying that these are 'high quality" shorts when on the contrary...no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for a while, sorry it's taken this long but please enjoy.

**#1.**   **Insecure**

There are times when Kageyama Tobio wants to rip out every strand of hair from Hinata Shoyo's head--the place home to stupid and awfully practiced ideas--for reasons he cannot count on a single hand: back when Hinata served the ball straight to his head instead of over to the team on the other side of the court (it still, to this day, exists as Hinata's scariest experience), or whenever Hinata becomes either so excited he can't suppress his louder, livelier _all the more annoying_  self or so anxious he involuntarily succumbs to stomach pains and struggles to keep down whatever he'd eaten prior. There are also 'moments' when Hinata's mood will be so low he focuses on his inabilities, and questions his worth on the team besides being the "great decoy". In retrospect: his being short. And while these moments of self-doubt and negative reflection may not last long, they do, indeed, still give Kageyama the urge to make Hinata bald.

"Being short...on the court, it's no good!"

Kageyama's set to leave the gym when he hears that. 

It's true: Hinata Shoyo is short. And he's gone on about it before and wasn't really told to think otherwise because it's a fact. There's no need for Kageyama to stay; practice officially ended minutes ago, but he sees Hinata hang his head, notices he's uncharacteristically quiet...and with Kageyama steadily learning that being part of team means "I" is wrong and "we" is correct, he's no longer the idiot he was before; he knows the team benefits from members being in the best physical  _and mental_  health they can be.

After all, six players are on the court.

Kageyama walks over to Hinata and stands in front of him, judging eyes staring down, "Of course it's no good talking like that, dumbass! You're short. It's likely that everyone would be better off if you could grow overnight and if your receives and serves didn't suck so much, but that's how you are.  _This_  is your height right now, even if it might not be ideal. So just focus on getting around it! And in the mean time, compensate for it by being Karasuno's great decoy, the one who steals the attention and shines!"

Hinata's hands tighten in to fists at his side. "...I-I know already!"

"Then why are you making me say it?!"

Hinata flinches, and he feels more helpless now. Kageyama sighs and takes a moment to calm. He could be anywhere else right now, but he stayed because he believes in the potential within Hinata. Improving takes time--though it's quicker for Kageyama. But the two aren't to be compared; they're rivals who happen to be situated on the same team. So, however they perceive involuntarily being teammates, Hinata's loss or win is Kageyama's loss or win, too. As long as Kageyama is there, Hinata doesn't need to try so hard to change all by himself. And so long as Hinata is around and hungry for incredible tosses to spike...

         _"Bring it here! Toss it to me, Kageyama!"_

Then Kageyama doesn't have to shoulder all the effort and motivation or be isolated.

Six players on the court, like two wings on a bird.

"Look, it's pointless to overwork yourself if you only end up feeling worse than you play." is the way he starts "encouraging" his teammate (who shouts a word of protest because he " _plays just fine!"_ ). "You're not a strong player on your own, but you're worse if you believe you can't get stronger. Y-you don't...h-ho-hi-h-have to..." He coughs but his voice is still a little shaky and soft rose colors his cheeks. "...You don't have to give it all away. You just have to...dammit!" He gives up on sincerely reciting a line from a song that's played too many times on the radio and furiously points at Hinata, startling him into a jump as if he's just been shot by lightning. "Just get up, get up, get up, get up!"

Hinata, seemingly dazed for a time, tilts his head a little and he asks, "...What the heck?"

"Y-You heard me!"

"Kageyama, isn't that a song?"

Kageyama blushes and turns away. "S-So what if it is, dammit?!"

"It isn't like you. Are you ill?"

"Shut up! Shut up or I'll kill you!"

Hinata doesn't doubt he will, but that's not why he stops laughing. On his face is the intimidating gaze that he's rarely aware of. He follows after the ball that rolled away and picks it up, juggles it in his hands, thoughtfully, then passes it to Kageyama who throws it up in the air for him. Hinata's arms whip back, he runs, and hope restores as he ascends high and spikes the ball with strong resolution.

Hinata lands and is only a bit out of breath from the surged high. "Kageyama, I want to keep playing volleyball with you and everyone. I want to be there when Karasuno go  _whoosh_  and  _haaa_  in the air again!"

"Huh?"

Hinata smiles to him and elaborates, "We're going to win and become the best in Japan!"

 

 

 

 

**#2. Mistake  
**

Two days into another, lengthier training camp, unfortunately bestowed upon Kageyama is a problem unrelated to his beloved sport.

Anyone can make a mistake: misplace an item or forget to do a specific task at a particular time--it's a slip of the mind. Hinata Shoyo misplaces--no, he  _disregards_  his red sock laying at the bottom of the wash basket he hands over to Kageyama, who thinks nothing of a simple exchange to be amiss and dumps his clothes right in. But cups of soap powder and a turn of the machine's temperature and speed dial later and Kageyama has to choose which prioritizes: somehow salvaging the mess of his whites becoming soft reds, or murdering Hinata.

"Hey, Kageyama," Hinata strolls in, unaware of his impending doom and practically skipping with one foot clad in red cloth and the other bare. "I think I forgot my sock in here. Have you seen it? It's red. If you do see it, can you let me know? Because I--HIII!" He cuts himself off with a cry of terror when he finally notices the dangerous vibe from the dark aura surrounding the other boy; those blue eyes latch on to him like a predator that's caught its prey.

In a quick march, Kageyama crosses the space between them and grabs Hinata and holds him up.

Hinata starts to shout for help from anyone who may happen to be nearby. "Ah! Suga-san! Noya-san!....." He worries no one will come, then sniffles for being desperate enough to call out the next name. "...Tsu...Tsukishima!" There's no answer (Hinata isn't surprised; it's Tsukishima, after all). "T-Tanaka-san!"

Tanaka appears at the doorway, an aura of heroism practically around him. "What's going on? All this noise is gonna piss of Daichi-san! Kageyama, cut it out already!"

Kageyama fast defends himself, "Tanaka-san, this idiot left his sock in the basket and it turned all my white shirts pink!"

Tanaka strolls over to the basket where the evidence of pink clothing embarrassingly lies, crumpled, and falls into hysterics, chuckling. "Ha ha, they really are!" He marvels as he picks up a random dyed shirt.

Tsukishima walks in next, Yamaguichi at his side. He turns his nose up at the scene, "Pathetic. You'd have to be stupid to pull off something like that." He criticizes, a finger to his glasses and a wicked glint across the shades, eyes gleaming with mischief while he barely covers his snickers behind a hand. "Still, to not notice a red sock under a pile of whites, the King must be on a whole other level of stupidity."

Yamaguichi laughs on cue. "Yeah, totally. Good one, Tsukki!"

"Hah?!" Kageyama growls at them like an untamed beast. "You just shut the hell up, Tsukishima!"

"Yes, King."

"Don't call me that!"

Hinata persistently struggles and reminds everyone he's still there and has yet to be rescued. "Kageyama, come on, I'm sorry!...It won't happen again, I s-swear!"

Kageyama clicks his tongue in irritation but eventually releases him, then marches over to the sock near the basket and flings it at Hinata and mumbles "There, dumbass." before he leaves the room with his whi-- _Pinks_  so fast he misses the sock slap against Hinata's face and the expression he has on as he realizes that he likely can't get away with wearing that particular favored sock again in Kageyama's presence  _and live_.

 

 

 

**#3. Sleep**

Until tonight--this one evening out of the thirteen in the lengthy training camp--Hinata wouldn't have perceived Kageyama to be the sleep talking kind. Hinata thought Kageyama was asleep until his mumbles stirred him to wake, and now he's about to try and figure out if the setter really is only relaying tidbits in his sleep, or if he's actually very conscious. 

"Kageyama?" Hinata calls out to the darkness of where he can just about-- _squinting_ \--make out the shape of the "sleeping" boy on the futon, (claimed by his loss at a three round game of Rock, Paper, Scissors--and Crow, sneakily  _and stupidly_  added by his rival). There's no answer, only light exhales. "Kageyama?...Kageyama... _Tobio_!" Hinata instantly ducks down and whips the bed sheets right over himself afterwards, adamant to avoid (or at least weaken) the punch that...surprisingly, never comes. After a bit, he steadily rises from the covers and glanced at the boy who hasn't moved.

It's odd; Usually, Kageyama never misses the chance to abuse him.

Hinata sits up and leans out from his bed, fingers stitching to the sheets and clinging to the edge to keep him from descending on to body below. Hinata observes, pays attention to the rise and falls of the chest, to the twitches, to the lashes that flutter, to the--

"Hard....er....F....ster."

Hinata blinks and his brown eyes enlarge to the possibility of Kageyama Tobio experiencing a sensual dream.

"...Mo..ve...harder.......more.....faster, d...d...."

About to hear--supposedly--the name of the second party involved in the explicit dream, Hinata leans forward,  _closer_.

Kageyama fidgets and says in one breath, "D...Dumbass."

The clarity of the familiar name spoken in the near dead of the evening hits Hinata with a force that pursues his falling back on to his bed, head hitting the pillow with a firm whip of realization. Palms to cheeks and Hinata can feel he's blushing. In the quietness, he can hear his heart doing more beats than regularly and he has to wonder if he'll be able to sleep after this, or if the evening shall continue to render him curious and with questions.

Instead of lending an ear to his teammate narrating his intimacy with a woman, the derogatory name--known to be spoken in tow only with scoldings and threats--is the light within the dark, and it makes canon this: Kageyama Tobio dreamed of Hinata Shoyo.

 

 

 

 

**#4. Skype**

Kageyama gives his worksheet judging raises of his brows and confused squints; the homework is just as hard as last time, and with that the case it threatens to have the genius setter absent from the club's next trip. It'll be good if he can incorporate his very capable memorization skills into remembering changes of formulas, functions of equations, reasons behind rules that coincide with numbers and letters congregating, and the meanings to idioms with strange metaphors and weird comparisons--Math and English Vocabulary are quite his academic nightmare, to explain the least.

            _~ _...♫~♫♫♫...~_ Incoming Call: Hinata Shoyo...♫~♫♫♫...~_

The jingle of the video chat program he harmlessly allowed to keep running plays; Kageyama looks up from his worksheet just as a desperate Hinata appears on the screen of his laptop.

"Kageyama!" Hinata cries and shoves his own worksheet, messily smothered in crossed out equations and other absurdities, up to the camera; Kageyama recoils. "You have to help me out, seriously! I'm doing my homework but nothing makes sense after chapter two!"

"What do you want me to do about it? I'm busy. We're not even in the same class."

"But we belong to the same year and the other same year classes are covering this, too! Right?!"

Kageyama's weariness goes into the glance he gives his worksheet, thoughtful. It's not as messy as Hinata's--(he can see the panic in the crossing outs and doodled emojis so frustrated they're ripping out their hair)--but it honestly isn't near to improving yet.

"Oh, you stuck as well?"

"Shut up."

_~ _...♫~♫♫♫...~_ Incoming Call..♫~♫♫♫...~_

The jingle plays again and Kageyama's attention steers to the incoming call (meanwhile, Hinata's counting his blessings, grateful to have avoided Kageyama's blossoming wrath). There's no name displayed so whoever it is, they aren't listed in his contacts of less than seven. Uninterested, Kageyama plans to decline.

Aoba Josai's volleyball captain's face irritatingly appears on their screens quicker; he smiles and waves at them. "Yahoo, freak duo! It's been a while hasn't it?"

Kageyama thinks he carries awful luck--whether he believes in "luck" at all is irrelevant. As for Hinata, he, of course, raves about it (somewhere in his head he compares this moment to being at the top of the popularity food chain) and flies out of his chair so fast it spins madly in his absence; he leans unnecessarily close to the camera, his excited face taking up the majority of the other screens. "Ooooh! It's the Great King!" He marvels.

"Oikawa-san," Kageyama's tone treads on gruff. "What--Why are you calling us--me?"

Oikawa's hand slowly halts its sideways motion and he leans his chin onto the palm of it. "Ah, you must be dying to know how I know your skype info." He says, relaxed in his default facade. "Well, I could tell you, but..." He smiles and shrugs like a helpless child. "I don't wanna! Meh!" He sticks out his tongue and pulls down the skin under an eye, mocking his confused juniors. He laughs after and calms, relaxing again, his "sincere" smile reappearing. "But you know, Tobio-chan, I think two, really impressive setters should chat once in a while. Don't you? Though it's pretty much like a chore that I put off for as long as I can to avoid any headache."

Kageyama is not impressed and is about to reply--

"I-Me, too!" Hinata screams and raises an arm to fling about (he and his desire to be acknowledge receive questionable stares). "I may be short but I can jump!"

"No one's saying anything to you!" Kageyama yells, sending the latter flinching back into his seat, helplessly abashed.

Oikawa laughs. "Tobio-chan is cold, right, shrimpy-chan?"

"Oikawa-san," Kageyama says, tired. "I don't know where you got my Skype information from but please leave. I'm in the middle of doing homework. I'm sure you have better things to do too."

"You telling me what to do reminds me of Iwa-chan." Oikawa says, laughing again with his fist banging on top of something hard and heavy, dramatically. "Tobio-chan, are you mother?" He laughs and doesn't see what Kageyama and Hinata see: The door behind him open and Iwaizumi standing there, bag of frozen desserts in hand. The laughter of oblivious Oikawa continues until Iwaizumi crosses the room to smack him across the head.

The connection cuts.

"Wow..." Hinata murmurs after a while. He's still awestruck when he looks to the screen and helplessly holds up his workbook again, which has become  _messier;_ Kageyama sighs into a hand while a migraine plots to intrude the peace he once had.

 

 

 

**#5. "Shotgun!"**

Tanaka's afternoon class cancels and he takes the golden opportunity to make plans. He calls up his two favourite juniors, and, naturally, they're pleased to hear from their senior after seeing him last at his graduation party (which, back then, was implied to be in light of the miracle of Tanaka even being eligible for further, higher education). He asks that they rendezvous with him a little farther up from the store they would always buy meat buns from when club practices finished, and when they do, there he stands--or rather,  _leans_  against a slick car, face bright with accomplishment.

A key swings round a single finger by its hoop; Tanaka's silent but ecstatic, and he knows his juniors feel the same because they're doing well looking like lovers about to gaze at a sunset. They wait, excitedly, hanging mouths exposing to the chill of the evening.

Tanaka throws up the key and catches it in a swift swipe of his hand. "Alright, kids!" He says, "Today, your senpai has become even more awesome, and he's come all this way to take you," He dramatically points at the awestruck pair, then raises two fingers "On the  _second_   _best_  ride of your lives!"

Hinata and Kageyama look to each other in wonder of what the " _first_  best" ride of their lives could possibly be.

Tanaka coughs and clears his throat to steer them away from trying to further decipher his prediction and throws Jazz Hands out toward his award for--finally--passing his driving test earlier: his brand new car.

"OOOOHHHHH!" the juniors cry, truly amazed.

"Awesome, right?"

They quickly nod.

Tanaka grins, "What're you waiting for? Get in,  _country_  boys."

The juniors can only imagine how long he's been waiting to say that to someone.

Hinata's shaking a bit now, anxious and excited, feeling much akin to how he is right before a volleyball match--only, thankfully, without the upset stomach his time. He's about to be driven in a car and by his senior, too. He reminds himself to act cool and breathe and put one foot in front of the other, and as he's making his way over to the passenger's side of the vehicle, he exclaims, "...Shotgun!" and raises a hand in the air.

"Wait," Kageyama presses a hand to the eager boy's chest to keep him in place, "Where do you think you're going? No one said that  _you_  get to sit in the front with Tanaka-san!"

"But I called "shotgun!" "

"Huh? That doesn't mean anything here, idiot! It's a western thing."

"So? It's still pretty relevant." Hinata pushes the hand away and glances sideways to mumble under his breath, "... _Bakageyama_."

"Hinata, you dumbass!!!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!...Kageyama, wait!"

"...Hinata?...Kageyama? Tanaka?" Another voice addresses them with clear familiarity, the person surprised to see them all, blinking at the two involved in a usual spat, and the other standing with the car-- _that's new_ , the newcomer comments in his head as he checks it out, amazed.

"Daichi-san!" exclaims Tanaka.

Daichi goes over to them, "I didn't know today was your day off, Tanaka."

"Yeah!" Tanaka nods, quite pleased with how the day is turning out. First he passes his driving test and gets his licence, then gets a car, and now this: a Karauno High School Volleyball Club reunion, albeit small but still good to be a part of. He and Daichi shake hands, firm and friendly. "Noya-san wanted to come along, too, but he hadn't planned on his teacher recovering from influenza so fast and bringing out a surprise test."

"Maybe next time then." Daichi smiles in the hopes that more of his past teammates will gather like this, and he turns his head to the other two juniors who are still very much, in fact, within the club--as third years, yes...they're like the head of it now. He acts oblivious to what they were doing just before his entry and smiles upon the nostalgic scene. "It's good to see you two are as lively and  _close_  as ever."

"...Ah," Kageyama immediately lets go of Hinata--(his discomforting descent to the ground is ignored). "I wouldn't say that we're "close"."

"Daichi-san," Tanaka says, "I was just about to take the kids out for a drive. Wanna come?" He blatantly ignores Hinata and Kageyama's protests in the background of being called kids because  _"We're seventeen!"_  and so Hinata's, maybe, taller than when Daichi saw him last.

Daichi smiles again, takes it all in--the nostalgia, and clasps the strap of his book bag with assurance. "Sure. Why not? I've got time"

"Great! Hop in!"

"Okay...Shotgun!"

As Daichi and Tanaka assemble in the car, there's Kageyama with a priceless expression of disbelief, and Hinata who's dumbfounded but saves time to say "See? See!" and nudge him later when they're in the back of the car he's close to being kicked out of, along with only the second best ride of their lives.

 

 

 

**#6. Milkshake**

It's thick and vanilla, chilled and accompanied with ice-cream and syrup glazed fruits atop; the newly released dessert is incredibly sweet in all the ways it really counts for the youthful consumers: taste, aesthetics, and  _price_. Kageyama and Hinata take a good, long look at that, then they look at each other and mutually agree that splitting the cost won't be a favor to the other but a convenience for themselves just so they can indulge in the  _Very-Merry Vanilla Milkshake_.

They take turns sipping with their own straw, one leaning in to indulge and the other leaning far back and looking around at anything and anyone else. The seemingly stable routine goes on for some time, the silence of their table settled save for the passerby's, until Kageyama  _does_  take a look at Hinata, stares, and comes to think he's taking too long a sip for one turn.

Kageyama pulls the tall glass to him.

Hinata springs up, surprised, "Hey! What gives?!"

"You were taking too much!"

"Was not!"

"You were."

"I so wasn't!" Hinata denies again, appalled by the accusation.

Kageyama doesn't buy it, not a word, and he doesn't give into the innocence within the accused's big eyes. Stubbornly, he stabs his straw into the glass and starts sipping away, even slurps, too, over a furious gasp. Hinata does the same, reaching over with his straw and tucking it into the milkshake; and there, initiated is another one of their races. But this time it looks different: while they're glaring at each other, they're pretty close, as well. And while they have their own straws, they're still drinking from one--the same--tall glass. For a time, they don't see this, ignorant to how the determination on their faces is painting a different intention for the people that pass by.

It's much too late when they do finally realize; the glass is empty, frothy aftermath of the whipped cream remaining in their breathless and satisfied wakes as they wipe their mouths with their arms or shirt collars, staring at each other across the table.

Kageyama, face red, swears, "Dammit! This is your fault, dumbass!"

"Huh? What the hell?!" Hinata, face just as red, questions. "It was you who snatched the drink fro me!"

"You were drinking too much and you know it!"

"I was trying to be fast, I didn't want you yelling at me to "Hurry up!" and "Drink faster, dammit!" Hinata shouts, and he goes as far as smoothing down his hair and putting on a moody face to authenticate his prediction.

And it, of course, infuriates Kageyama; he moves closer to the table. "I won't shout if you drink at a proper pace next time!"

Hinata blinks his eyes wide, his heart beats slow. "...Next time?"

"......" Unable to say a word, unable to explain why what came through and out his lips did, he crosses his arms and turns away as a silent act of defiance against having to say anything. He wasn't thinking, he was just...he'd just wanted Hinata to stop! But yes, if Kageyama thinks back to the last second...sneaking a glance at Hinata through the transparency of the emptiness between them, he had spoken like they were definitely going to do this again.

 

 

 

 

**#7. Hogwarts AU**

"Shoyo Hinata."

It's finally his turn. Hearing his own name called and echo through the length of the Great Hall runs a shudder down Hinata's body. He, the head of ginger in a crowd of dark and lighter shades, perks up and nervously scans around and wonders about the possibility of a second owner to the same name being present.

But the Professor dealing with the house sorting, Professor Takeda, places his bespectacled eyes on him and smiles warmly, aware that the first stages of admitting into the academy for magic can be nerve-wrecking. "Hinata-kun, please come over."

Hinata dumbly points to himself, "M-Me?"

"Who else?" Assistant Professor. Ukai asks, patience thinning. "Hurry up and the other first years can be sorted."

"Y-Yes!" Hinata scrambles out from the crowd of peers and shakily takes the steps leading up to the two professors until he's standing before them and the sorting hat, perched on a stool between them all. It hits him then that his fate is about to be decided in front of an audience of a hundred or so students that are watching from their tables--senior wizards and witches who have gone through this already and have settled into their houses.

Hinata gulps under the pressure, and Professor Ukai's stern gaze that demands he be seated.

"Good, at last. Thank you, Hinata-kun." Professor Takeda praises him and reaches for the tall, leather pointed hat and steadily rests it atop the mess of hair. "Sorting hat, if you please."

It takes its time just fidgeting on his head before it has Hinata in hysterics over which he almost flies off the stool and pisses himself over first: the low depth of the voice the hat carries, or that it can talk at all--(the face on it was believed to be just a crappy illustration for kicks). "Hm?...Oh, you're quite a short one, aren't you, boy?" It amusingly remarks, inspecting the boy beneath its body. "Dear me, what'll we do if you get lost when I sort you into your house?"

Hinata shudders under the hat again, its deep chuckles send goosebumps to bloom along his arms too skinny for the sleeves of his cloak to cover and make him all the more...worried. "P-P-Please!....I want to be in G-Gryffindor, sir!" He squeaks, desperate to at least bargain with the hat because even if his fate is to be decided by it--by another--he thinks he should like to try and influence its decision so that he may be placed in the same house as the "Little Giant" once belonged, a wizard famous for his hand in a battle against evil--a small but powerful young man Hinata greatly admires.

Professor Ukai and his stern eyes tell him, "Hinata, you don't get to decide. That's not how it works."

Professor Takeda says, "It's alright to voice preferences, Ukai-kun. Hinata-kun, don't worry, I believe you'll be placed accordingly."

Hinata takes it to mean  _he's screwed_.

The sorting hat continues to judge the boy beneath him, weighs the odds and evens to depict which traits will suit which house. "Short, but...determined. I can feel he possess a particular spunk that'd be hard to tame--like a small flame that fights against the wind to grow ferociously..."

Hinata bites his lip.

"There's only one place I can put you,"

Hinata squeezes shut his eyes and quickly chants in a rushing whisper of desperation, "Gryfffindor...! Gryffindor...! Gryffindor...! Please, Gryffindor...!..."

A prolonging silence cruelly hangs--heavily so over Hinata--before the hat announces, "...Gryffindor!"

Inside Hinata's head is quiet, and then he raises it and like a rushing wave the Great Hall fills with a chorus of claps and cheers. Noise buzzes around the slow processing Hinata, he's wedging between deaf and delusional--Gryffindor, the hat just said, hadn't it? Hinata's voice hadn't dropped a couple of tones in his riddling chanting, had it? No, that surely would be something magical--and he's barely sixteen yet. A glance to the audience that is the academy's students and the other first years who have yet to be sorted and his two professors smiling at him smooth over his doubts and assure him that yes, the hat has chosen to place him in Gryffindor.

Gryffindor...Hinata breathes again and a smile grows across his brightening face. Gryffindor, he's realizing it's not a fabrication of his desperate efforts and that he's actually about to be in the house the Little Giant once was. Hinata leaps off his stool and roars with the congratulatory cheers, "OOOOOOOHHHH! YES! AWESOME!", his voice pitching higher than himself, breaking a little near the end, too. He blushes and hopes it wasn't heard.

Professor Takeda is still clapping when he comes, "Congratulations, Hinata-kun."

"Yeah," Professor Ukai claps as well, if not more for doubting the hat could be "influenced". "Make sure you do your best in Gryffindor, you'll be great."

"Y-Yes, t-thanks!" Hinata squeaks again, bows so fast he gets a head rush and the shaking in his knees risks knocking him down the steps he takes his time descending, shakily but surely on his way over to the Gryffindor table; he says again to himself  _Gryffindor_.

Professor Takeda reads the next name, "Alright, next, please come on to the stage, Miss...Hitoka Yachi!"

"Y-Yes, here!" A small girl, blonde, confirms her presence in the mass of other first years--much like Hinata with his lacking height had to--and obediently takes her seat on the stool, the hat goes on her head, and the process restarts. Hinata looks back for a moment to mentally wish the girl who could turn out to be a fellow housemate luck as he reaches the table.

Daichi Sawamura, a third year and prefect, stands from the table and greets him first with a warm smile and a friendly hand shake. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Hinata."

"Thank you very much, s-senpai!"

Another housemate, head shaved and cloak worn with a tweaked upturn of the cuffs--a trouble student, one can suspect from the overall appearance--stands too. "Man, that was a close call! For a second, I thought the Sorting Hat was gonna stick you in Slytherin just to be cruel. Ha ha, you've got guts kid." He thrusts out a hand as well, grinning, "I'm Ryunnosuke Tanaka."

"Tanaka-san!" Hanaka registers and shakes his hand.

"Well done, Hinata." Grey haired and gentle-faced Sugawara Koushi, another senior, welcomes him into their house that's a lot like a family with a smile and pat on the back. "We know that you wanted to be in Gryffindor all along. I'm happy for you."

The meeting and greeting between Hinata and his fellow housemates and poundings of his heart go on. It isn't long before they hear Professor Takeda clear his throat and read out the name that makes the entire Great Hall go mute. Height a surprising one hundred and eighty centimeters, hair the tone of a late evening and eyes a deep blue, face stoic in the seriousness of his fate about to be decided, the boy called walks out of the crowd that seems to part for him like they're making way for a king and he confidently heads for the stage.

Sugawara whispers, "If that's who I think it is, I have a feeling of which house he'll be put in."

Daichi nods with an agreeing hum. "With Oikawa in Slytherin or Ushijima in Ravenclaw."

To Hinata, they're discussing predictions on a topic he knows no better than an advanced blocking spell he couldn't master over the Summer. To see for himself what the fuss--or lack of, with the Great Hall having become more like the Great Silence--is about, he watches the boy beneath the hat; so calm, he looks, and it irks Hinata a little. The hat speaks its mind with no hesitance or consideration to what the student before him is thinking, feeling--to be aware of those would only encourage further taunting, one can expect. Yet, Hinata squints and he can see the boy's lips moving to mumble...likely the house he wishes to reside in for the next couple years.

"Gryffindor!" The hat announces.

The Great Hall lies silent, except for the cheers of a single student in Slytherin who leaps up from his place at a table, arms raised and a grin on his dashing appearance, totally ecstatic and quite smug about the "sincerity" of expressing it. "Whoo! Isn't this great, Iwa-chan? We're not gonna be lumped with that cocky king!" In reply, the boy sitting next to him nicknamed "Iwa-chan" yanks on the other boy's cloaks for him to sit down, hissing at him  _"Shut up, Noizykawa!"_  and he later swats away the friend who continues to pester him by leaning in close and whining.

Daichi, Tanaka, and Sugawara are frozen for a time, unsure of how to take the unveiled fate of the first year heading towards them, towards the table of Gryffindor...a house that stands for things that--as unfair as it is to assume based on stereotypes--it seems as though his dark, grumpy face would roll eyes at. That is why the meet and greet this time is stalled, purely out of surprise.

"...Wel...W--uh, ah... _ahum_ ," Daichi clears out his throat and tries again, extending a hand. "I mean  _welcome_  to Gryffindor, Kageyama."

"Thank you," Kageyama shakes the hand, oblivious to the atmosphere.

"Err, no offence, but...when you were on the stage," Sugawara cautiously leads, "It was as if you were speaking to the hat. Did you want to be in another house?"

Ah, could that mean he, too-? Hinata looks to Kageyama and waits.

"Yeah. Ravenclaw."

Hinata's mouth is suddenly open and asking, "So why are you here? You told the Sorting Hat which house you wanted as your family, right?"

Kageyama turns his head and interest to him, surprised. He stares a bit, thinking, then turns away, avoiding eye contact, shamed. "The Sorting Hat...wouldn't let me."

"Really?!"

Daichi pats Kageyama's back, comfortingly, "It's Ravenclaw's loss, but I believe you're meant to be where you are.  _Ignore_  Oikawa," He nods his head over to the Slytherin table where Oikawa is pulling faces at them. "I'm sure you would do well in any house. It's our luck that you got put with us."

"But don't get cocky and go thinking you're special! Daichi-san, I say we give this kid a reason to be cautious of us!"

"Knock it off, Tanaka."

Hinata has had the spotlight taken off him for being merely so short anyone's attention on him matches, but he can't let that continue. He raises his hand and his voice, jumping, "U-Um! I want to talk about tryouts for Quidditch this year!" He says enthusiastically like a small child approaching Christmas. "I may be short but I can fly! I'll be Gryffindor's seeker!"

Kageyama scoffs and glares at him, obviously unimpressed.

"Ho ho!" Tanaka leans in and Hinata shrinks back. "You've got nerve declaring you're gonna be our seeker in your first year, No.1 Shorty!"

Sugawara smiles, "He's ambitious. Gryffindor's all about that, after all."

"True." Daichi nods with pride, proud of the accomplishments Gryffindor has obtained over the years, some by his and Sugawara and Tanaka's hand, and many not. "Quidditch tryouts are next week--"

"Oi!" Kageyama is again oblivious and viciously cuts in to snap at Hinata. "I saw that you were about to piss yourself on stage! If you act scared all the time and waste three years, you're gonna cost us points, dumbass!"

"Huh?!" Hinata thinks that anyone, when the fate of their next couple years is placed in a magical hat, would feel as nervous and worrisome as he--it's by some abnormality that the likes of Kageyama Tobio didn't. That kind of "no care genius" attitude doesn't sit well with Hinata, and he returns the glare and stands up for himself. Firstly, he was  _not_  about to piss himself.  _Faint_ , maybe,  _and vomit_ , too, but not soil himself. And secondly, he's dedicated to his belief that nothing he pours his absolute best into is a waste. "There's no way I'll let that happen! I'm gonna be Gryffindor's seeker--the ace--and win us the house cup at the end of the year!"

"Oi, kids, shut the hell up! Daichi-san's talking!" Tanaka yells.

Daichi sighs under the lively atmosphere...it's going to be a long year.

 

 

 

 

 **#8.**   **Frozen Dessert**

 

"Iwa-chan, I wasn't aware you had a Skype account."

"I know. And if you snoop through my things again, you're dead."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Iwaizumi takes a bite into his syrup glazed, aqua colored frozen lolly and doesn't look at Oikawa--from his voice alone, he can tell he's making that annoying child-left-at-the-park face. "I can tell you'd keep pestering me to go on it all the time, but we see each other a lot so I can't see the point in us video chatting." He says "a lot" although it comes close to literally every day.

Oikawa's eyes glisten like a pair of stars, "Are you telling me that you prefer to see my gorgeous face in person?"

"It's hard..." Iwaizumi looks conflicted as he says this--troubled, even.

"Because I'm that good-looking! Right?" Oikawa insists. "Wow, Iwa-chan. I never took you for the complimenting type. It doesn't suit you. And it's not like I'm your girlfr--"

Iwaizumi's next bite, then, into his frozen lolly is abrupt and loud--and violent, it stirs Oikawa into a frightened jump. Chewing the split shards slowly, it's explained that, "It's hard because I can't punch you through a screen."

"That's harsh! It's no wonder the girls gravitate to me. You should treat me nicer."

"I went out to buy you ice-cream, didn't I?" The bag of frozen goods is held up as evidence (the desire to hurl it hangs). "Eat it and shut up, or go home!"

"Nah." Oikawa would be bored back at home alone. He carefully rifles through the bag for his ice-cream and his eyes light up in delight when he sees that it's his all time favourite flavour and there's even a box of sprinkles for him to go mad and decorate with. He smiles appreciatively to his best friend, takes the first spoonful of whipped goodness and lies down on the floor next to him with the dessert in hand. "I only bothered Tobio-chan for entertainment."

"That's twisted," says Iwaizumi.

"I was nice;  _he_  told me to go away."

"Smart kid."

Oikawa sits up quickly and his ice-cream nearly drops like his smile. "Iwa-chan!"

 

 

 

 

**#9. Texting**

Kageyama pitches to Sugawara an idea he's had for a little while based on improving and convenience-- _not_  his feelings-- _and_  the chances of saving money too, but ultimately in the hopes of improving team morale; specifically what's between he and the team decoy that can either make or break their partnership. He's ran through his selection of words and reasons multiple times in front of a mirror just to see he's properly presenting his point and there's no option for it to be mistaken for something else.

Sugawara's brows raise and he doesn't hold back a concerning smile. "Kageyama, you--are you telling me you want to have dinner with Hinata?"

"...!"

"You said that you and he should get together outside of school, didn't you? You also said you've noticed how much he eats and that...it's a "coincidence" you eat, too." That was the point of the given speech, Sugawara's completely working hearing can confirm. He'd known Kageyama was nervous before he'd said a word, but not so nervous that he went on as if his eating daily to survive is merely a coincidence if Hinata's ways of eating is involved. "This--It sounds like you're planning to go out on a d--"

"It's not a date!" Kageyama's quick to stop him, face a bit red--a waste of an hour spent telling himself the exact same thing over and over.

Sugawara understands what's behind the reflexive denial. "It sounds like a date when it's two people."

"I-I was just thinking it...i-it could improve the way he and I work. But by all means, Suga-san, you can come along if you want."

"No, no, that's alright!" Sugawara thinks  _that would be awkward_. "After all, you're expecting it to be just the two--I mean, just you and Hinata. Aren't you?"

"Suga-san, I play Volleyball well and I usually have it all together on the court, but it might surprise you to know I'm not really good at communicating otherwise."

"No, I..." Sugawara can't help but feel bad for his junior; what he's admitting now is what the rest of the team have known since last year. "I'm guessing you want my help in talking to Hinata, right?"

"Unless you're busy. I can--"

"Not at all. I'm happy to help if it means my juniors--my teammates can get along better." Sugawara is confident and bright and so polite, all the qualities Kageyama knows won't suit himself--and he doesn't need to change--but would make things like this a walk in the park, or a serve to the other side of the court in better terms. Sugawara practically reads his mind and says he should use what he already has, and after being coaxed to take out his phone and hearing exemplary ways to ask what he needs to, Kageyama sticks Hinata's number to a new message, takes a deep breath then exhales, and his thumb gets to work

* * * * *

 **Kageyama T. <0xxx-2xx-0xx-4xx>**  
D o  y o u  e a t ?

Hinata stares at the text for all of the minutes it takes for him to build up a summary of what he's sure is going to happen; he conceives the worst possible case imaginable--there are no limits to the terrors of an angry Kageyama Tobio. He must've done something, even if he doesn't know what exactly and has been in the gymnasium since lunch started and hasn't seen Kageyama today at all. But other than to inflict fear through threats--no, promises, Hinata can think of no reason why Kageyama would willingly message him--they have each other's numbers merely for convenience, and in case of club emergencies.

Hinata worries more and the sweat from intense practicing turns cold.

"What's up, Shoyo? You don't look good." says Nishinoya coming over with his water bottle and sitting cross-legged beside the anxious ginger headed boy, sweaty, too, after recieving Asahi's improved spikes. He lifts his water bottle and tips back for a long, overdue sip.

Hinata stiffly moves his phone across for Nishinoya to read and a moment later he hears a choked sound, then Nishinoya spits out his water. He hastily grabs the phone and holds it with both hands to re-read, looks to Hinata, back to the phone, to Hinata again and laughs so loud it fills the entire gymnasium.

"Noya-san, do you know what this means? What do I reply? Am I going to die?!"

Hearing the panic in the assumption only stalls Nishinoya's chance to calm down and breath properly. "No way," He says to the question of an early death. "Shoyo, listen," He drapes an arm across his worried junior's shoulders. "If it were anyone but Kageyama then I'd be worried, too. But I can tell there's definitely a real motive behind his message. It sort of sounds like he's asking for your preference."

"My preference? About what?"

"Eating. But it's too simple to be a normal question--it's worded unusually, isn't it? Kageyama's a mysterious guy..." Nishinoya rubs under his chin a little and then his eyes light up when he thinks he's got what's really going on, "Oh! He could be a a vampire!"

"Seriously?!"

"Well, that or a cannibal." Nishinoya says it so casually and forgets also present in the gym is Asahi, who isn't fond of any and all things supernatural from ghosts to things levitating on their own; and like any normal person, he's not excited to hear about the concept of a teammate being a predator and he kindly asks the Libero not to bring up weird things like that around him. "Ah, Asahi-san, sorry, sorry! I forgot."

"S-So what do I text back?" Hinata asks, looking to the phone in his hands.

Nishinoya flashes him a smile and gives him a thumbs up, "Your true feelings."

Hinata doesn't know yet of his true feelings, but he at least knows what he's really thinking right now; thumb hovering over the keys, he um's and ah's for a bit before he goes along with his senior's advice.

* * * * *

_**Hinata S. <0xxx-6xx-2xx-9xx>**  
u  c a n ' t  d r i n k  m y  b l o o d ! _

"That idiot--what the heck?!" Kageyama isn't the patient type, but for half of the lunch period he acted as if he was because he was serious and wanted a reply of the same nature, not nonsense like this. He squints at the characters but no, he still doesn't understand the transition from food to vampires.

Sugawara peeks at it, "Ah, so he was surprised after all." He'd thought such would be the case. "I know you're not the best at communicating but you still have to be concise if you really want to be understood." He hasn't much know-how when it comes to asking out people who aren't Daichi Sawamura to places that aren't restricted to classes or the gym, but nonetheless he hopes his advice isn't useless.

Kageyama barely hears him, though, his thumbs are furiously working to "spell it out" for the brainless boy he's unfortunate enough to be interested in.

 **Kageyama T. <0xxx-2xx-0xx-4xx>**  
_w h a t ? !_

 _**Hinata S. <0xxx-6xx-2xx-9xx>** _  
_w h a t ! ? ?_

 **Kageyama T. <0xxx-2xx-0xx-4xx>**  
_d u m b a s s._

 _**Hinata S. <0xxx-6xx-2xx-9xx>** _  
_I  h a v e n ' t  d o n e  a n y t h i n g , I  s w e a r !_

 **Kageyama T. <0xxx-2xx-0xx-4xx>  
** _i d i o t , d o n ' t  y o u  e a t?_

 _**Hinata S. <0xxx-6xx-2xx-9xx>** _  
_y e a (❛‿❛)_

Kageyama takes a deep breath and a moment to prepare, and wonders of the conditions his sanity must be in right now as he types his response:

 **Kageyama T. <0xxx-2xx-0xx-4xx>**  
_t h e n  e a t . . . w i t h  m e  s o m e t i m e._

The held breath is released in relief. That's it, he's done it, finally. Kageyama isn't sure what'll happen next time they meet but he's looking forward to it. He'll thank Sugawara immensely of course, then maybe decide on a place and grab Hinata after school. It's still funny when he thinks about it, that he, Kageyama Tobio, just might actually be on the brink of an infatuation with--

 _**Hinata S. <0xxx-6xx-2xx-9xx>** _  
_...e a t  w h a t ? (⊙_⊙)_

A total dumbass!

 

 

 

**#10. future**

In the years to come, the Karasuno Volleyball Club will have itself a newly appointed Captain, the genius setter Kageyama Tobio who'll take everything he's learned and gained in his first and second year and...unintentionally act without it.

A week of tryouts in the new term won't have gone by before his infamous "King" persona reappears, the unreasonable side to his loathing of wasted time, wasted potential and effort. Whether the match is real or a practice, he'll play with one hundred percent and expect his teammates to follow his lead, otherwise, good application form or not, he'll cut them like a loose thread.

The teammates in question will be a small batch of first years: scarlet haired and hazel eyed Natsu Hibiki, blonde and aqua eyed Akio Ken, and Haru Ayato who'll share the Captain's dark hair and deep blue eyes, but longer hair. They'll bravely admit, under the Captain's intimidating stare, to spending the summer vacationing with their families rather than playing Volleyball to prepare for tryouts, and relayed to them will be Kageyama's plans to keep up with Karasuno's legacy as the flightless crows who fiercely battled to take to the skies again, and that he'll need a team of players in the right mind and with the right bodily strengths to do so--years ago, he would've never liked to believed help being necessary in winning.

They'll do well for the first days, play hard and pack away all the equipment properly. But on the day that'll happen to be the last day of tryouts, they'll arrive late, and the merciless penalty will be to perform a number of flying falls around the gymnasium followed by two laps around the school. And by the end, they'll be so exhausted they'll barely be able to stand, nevermind _actually play_.

Natsu will be crouched over and out of breath, "Ah, hah...hah...Seriously, I can't feel my legs."

Akio will be in the same position, and sweaty, "I thought the tough practice sessions ended when Coach Ukai retired!"

"Quiet," Haru will whisper, "What if Kageyama hears?"

And then the other third year will stroll in the gymnasium humming a song, nonchalantly cutting through the heavy atmosphere and strike the first years with awe as he'll casually go to the Captain--the first years will expect Hinata Shoyo will be given a mouthful, or worse. "Hey, Kags!" He'll greet and wave, eager.

The Captain will turn around, arms full of the balls he'll have been in the middle of collecting, and on his face won't be the loveliest expression when he eyes the latest arrived teammate--his boyfriend, unfortunately right now. "Oi, what time do you call this? Practice started at four; it's four thirty."

"I missed you too..." Hinata will childishly coo and lean forward to rest his head on the captain's chest and wrap arms around him. "Chill out, my teacher asked me to stay back because I didn't do very good on a test."

"Dumbass." Kageyama won't completely mean it. "Whatever. Just hurry up and do some stretches, I'll be starting a two on two match in a sec."

"Okay."

The first years will hardly be able to believe--like, they'll have already heard of the Volleyball Club Captain and other third year being together, but to actually see Kageyama Tobio go easy on someone--someone who'll have arrived to practice much later than themselves--well, to say the least, it'll spark hope in them. Immediately, they all call out to their senior before he's far from their reach.

"Senpai!"

He'll stop, look over to them, and point to himself.

They'll nod.

Hinata will look behind him.

They'll sigh and wonder why it's hard for him to believe they're requesting an audience with him. Then he'll eventually come over and hear their desperation to escape what they're being put through, even though it is their faults for not being on time. Still, and Hinata will agree, no one should be ordered around by Kageyama Tobio like an expendable tool; Hinata will be a bit disappointed in his boyfriend who he'll have thought to have put his dictatorship long behind him, and he'll promise the first years he'll release them from their hard time.

Hinata will stroll back over to the Captain and sweetly call, "Kageyama-kun~"

Kageyama will flinch at the intimate name calling and drop the last remaining balls in his arms. "W-What is it?!" He'll half stutter, half bark as he turns around to face the third year he'll have sworn he told to do stretches. And he'll find he won't like the hint of mischief in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Don't you think you're being hard on the first years?"

"Tch. What, have they been complaining all this time? If they're wasting time and energy doing that then I'm obviously not strict enough!"

Oops Hinata will think and proceed to phase two which'll be to move his hips sensually, press their bodies together, place his hands on the Captain's chest and look up with his big, adorable eyes. "Kageyama-kun,"

Kageyama will flinch again and start blushing, "W-What now?!"

"Come on," Hinata will plea, "Please, for me?" and he'll dare to rub a finger dangerously close to a nipple, though his face will remain solaced, unlike his weakening boyfriend. "If you're too hard on them then we won't get home on time."

"I-If that's what it c-come to then so b-be it!" Kageyama will argue and look away, but find his eyes back on Hinata as he puts his face closer and blows a hot breath on his neck. 

"Shame," Hinata will say, "Because I was thinking we'd head back to your place and cuddle."

Kageyama will involuntarily shudder at how good that'll sound: being close to Hinata, the two of them in his bed. And he'll crack like an egg. "F-Fine," red faced, he'll give in just to escape.

Hinata will grin and kiss him on the cheek as thanks before running back to the first years anxiously waiting to hear of their fate. He'll pose like a hero: a hand on his hip and the other doing a peace sign, and grin. "Don't sweat it, guys!"

"Whoa, amazing!" Akio will say.

"Super amazing!" Natsu will chip in, his lost energy from the laps replenished.

"Thanks a bunch, senpai!" Haru will tell him.

A little overwhelmed, Hinata will go shy and fidget, touch his face even and laugh; he'll be aware of feeling like one of his seniors had when he called them by the honorific, and he soaks up the good feeling. "Ha ha, guys, really, it's nothing! But, hey, call me that again."

"You mean "senpai"? Haru will ask.

"Ha ha, yeah. Go ahead!"

Natsu will stand and repeat it, "Hinata-senpai!"

"Again!"  
  
Akio will jump and shout it, "Hinata-senpai!"  
  
"Ha ha, louder!"  
  
"HINATA SENPAI!" the three will cheer together.  
  
And Hinata will be laughing the way he remembers the the club's previous Libero happily laughing when he had been called Senpai. It'll fill Hinata with good feelings, and when Kageyama looks over in wonder of the noise and with more than half a mind to scold everyone for messing around, he won't ignore how bright and happy his boyfriend will be and he'll think, if this is what going easy on the first years brings out then he guesses can do it a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm meant to be writing short scenes but I'm used to writing a lot, so this means some will be long and some won't be--I might squeeze in sentence stories, too, which I've recently become interested in.
> 
> *1st scene is based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/108429268914/imagine-person-a-is-really-insecure-about-their).  
> *You can assume #10 is set after #5  
> Idk if future writing tense is an actual thing but it's interesting. And I don't really use Skype but if Oikawa Tooru was calling me, I wouldn't answer, lol.


	2. #2 - things volleyball players didn't want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The many things they don't want weigh next to nothing compared to the one thing they want the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _An overdue hq!! fic that I finished and wanted to reveal ages ago but didn’t because something felt off. I thought it was the length but even now I’ve deleted more scenes (the three characters in this once had an equal amount of about ten parts). Oh well, we can say this is a drabble, and the circumstance of it being written while a lengthier fic is in the works is still the case._
> 
> _Mostly canon, a rarity in my works. Enjoy!~_

 

_:: Shōyō ::_

 

**#. Hinata Shoyo doesn't want to lose to Kageyama Tobio.  
**

It's his first match. His first, _real_ , _official_ match that he's ran the mornings of every odd season and trained with middle-aged women for. This is it and he bets he's going to remember it for the rest of his life like his wedding day or his first day on a new job or as much as he'll remember the first time he holds his baby and they open their eyes to him.

And he's right.

He'd been dreaming it’d be amazing and so great and—gosh, he’d even imitated over dinners at home sometimes how it would be: people cheering, all the glamour and lights, spiking then scoring. “I’m short but I can jump!” he’s been preparing himself to tell the doubters he’s expecting to face and prove it true.

Then the day actually comes and it’s not quite like the dream, possibly from the second the Kitagawa Daiichi Jr. High third years walk past and one happens to drag along a shadowed aura of superiority like a long cape. Hinata is both startled and overwhelmed, a trembling mess indecisively between emotions.

He’s a monster, that third year. To his opponents as well as his own team. Young but talented, fair but merciless. Strong. Those teammates of his try hard to keep up with him. Hinata understands that the third year separates well from his own team, his empowering “king” aura all over him like a conspicuous banner. When he remembers this day of his first, real, official match, he focuses on the third year’s delivery of a crushing defeat, he focuses on how he was a sobbing, despondent mess when he finally confronted him, he focuses on how his eyes were sore and his heart was heavy but full of enough resole and spirit to swear to _The King Of The Court_ , Kageyama Tobio, that someday he’ll win and be the last one standing on the court.

 

 

**#. Hinata Shoyo doesn't want this reality.**

As high school starts, the road to a fulfilling feat paves out in front of him. Almost literally over the mountain it takes about thirty minutes to ride over. The fateful day has arrived, the excitement built up explodes within and time's going by too fast. About as fast as Hinata's happy to go, shooting in past entrance gates and flustering the raining cherry blossoms under sunshine.  
  
He'd barely stood the wait; now he's actually here, at Karasuno High School—where the Little Giant once attended, too. Pride swarms Hinata's heart and a bright smile dominates his face.  
  
He's able to compose himself for all the seconds he speeds through parking up and chaining his bike, then he hurries off to the gymnasium, dashing between the crowds of students in the halls. He leaps right in to the place and takes in every bit of his dream made reality: laminated floorboards shimmering and golden, white walls and a high balcony near clear panes, an aroma of perspiration and dedication.  
Hinata's seeing this and he's understanding now that this...Karasuno isn't just his high school for the next three years. This place, the court, it's his rehearsal for his journey to become a better player. Stronger, faster, skillful, so that he can be ready to face his rival again. So that when it's time, he'll defeat—

Smack!...Whack!

Hinata freezes instantly, and feels all momentum and excitement leave the glow of his complexion. In it's place befalls a shadow and his eyes double in size underneath, his breath hitches to a pause.

_'No...'_

Kageyama Tobio's standing in the same gymnasium, at the same school. Entranced, but also horrified, Hinata doesn't miss a step of his serve: knees bend, arms whip back, ball tosses up and the King follows and ascends to hit it up and across the room. A jump serve! That wasn't performed last year, was it?

 _'Kageyama Tobio is here. The King is here at Karasuno. No, no, no, this has to be some mistake. This can't be right, he can't be here. No, no, no! I said I'd defeat him, I swore I'd get my revenge!' but he can't very well go about defeating someone standing on his side of the court—an ally. No!'_ Hinata screams again in his head.

Kageyama turns to look at him, surprised as well, but not sharing devastation.

Hinata bites down on his bottom lip. 'You...we can't—'

This disappointed feeling of the unexpected, of opening a gift and finding it's not what you want nor even remotely similar, doesn't really ever completely leave Hinata for the rest of his life.

 

 

 

**#. Hinata Shoyo doesn't want to be underestimated.**

Tsukishima Kei is the jerk who perceives himself cool enough to disrespect someone when he meets them for the first time, and speak down to them as if they're a small child—(in this sense, Hinata furiously decides, the glasses he wears must be a shitty prescription); he's the rude bastard who believes his 188cm height (approaching 190cm, according to the friend beside him, Yamaguchi Tadashi) warrants his exhalation of verbal abuse. As a new face, he might possibly be many more things undiscovered.  
Kageyama's taking a fist full of Tsukishima's shirt collar, and the latter allows himself to be pulled closer to the menacing blue eyes. Hinata doesn't have much idea on what Tsukishima's been running his mouth about--"king this, king that"--but he's befuddled as to why Kageyama isn't decking him one good. If it were him, Hinata braves through shudders and holds back squeals to think, he'd be thrown across the yard. Yet Kageyama's only letting his eyes stare threateningly in to Tsukishima's, next he's collecting his bag, apparently set to leave.

   "Let's go."

   'what?!'

   Tsukishima further taunts them, "Go ahead. Run away." as he picks up the ball they're leaving behind and rests it on a palm. "Guess the King's nothing special after all," he adds on. And as far as he can, he extends an arm up to toss the ball.

   Hinata jumps and catches it in a heart beat; Tsukishima double-takes quick enough for his glasses fall lopsidedly. With grace and unbroken resolve, empowered, Hinata lands by the taller's feet. "You done? For a smart-looking guy, you say a lot of nonsense."

   In fairness, Tsukishima is perplexed, wearing a typical study-hard student facing a challenging equation. One push up of his glasses later and his grin makes a sickening comeback, "Oops. Sorry, sorry, I forgot about you since you're all the way down there. Do speak up next time, OK?"

   Tadashi chuckles next to him, "Good one!"

   Hinata thinks whatever and glares at them, "Just knock it off with the "King" crap!" he points to them with no warning. "Come this Saturday, I'm gonna spike a lot of balls over your head!" such declaration earns him a questioning squint and he recoils in a flimsy position that's meant to be actual martial arts. "W-What is it?! Wanna f-fight?!"

   Tsukishima smiles that dishonest, smug, wanna-punch-it smile again. "Let's not get so intense. It'll be fun. It's only a club activity afterall." Maybe to him that's all it is, but to Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio, everything's on the line.

   When Tsukishima and Tadashi at long last leave, Hinata speedily tells Kageyama how Saturday's going to play out. "We're gonna pummel them!" he exclaims, and Kageyama doesn't look as certain but he says "No shit, I don't need you to tell me, dumbass" so Hinata thinks they're alright for now.

 

 

#. Hinata Shoyo doesn't want "relieving himself" to be a haunting task.

   Every time he goes off to the bathroom, some adversary, usually freakishly tall and intimidating, is nearby, or right outside the door. It's ridiculous! This time, he runs in to Kageyama's teammates from Jr. High. Before he can pass them to enter the bathroom, one of them nabs him for the value of his uniform jacket, black with white font reading his affiliation to Karusno. They interrogate him with inquires on how Kageyama currently is, if he's the same and whatnot, this and that.

   Hinata confirms their main curiosities, parading the facts on how it is to work under with the oppressive King of The Court. "People—argh, no! Peasants like me suffer under his reign!" his hand squeezes in to a fist as he remembers all the times he's been knocked off his feet and on his face from the fast serves, and when, instead of the ball that was stuck in the tree with him, he was mercilessly poked with a stick. "Just because he's skilled! Who does he think he is?"

   The turnip-headed guy says to his teammate, pleased, "Told you. It's obvious his skills at receiving, blocking and serving are good."

   Hinata agrees, furiously nodding, "Really good!"

   "But his toss is the fucking worst."

   "But his toss is the fucking best."

   Silence.

   Second teammate, Shigeru, observes them as they stare at each other, believing the other is lost.

   "His toss..." Turnip-head restarts slower, in case his vocal speed caused the misunderstanding.

   But Hinata's still as serious and sure, "—is fucking awesome."

 

 

**#. Hinata Shoyo doesn't want to die.**

   In his defense, he's really nervous. But he does his best anyway under the circumstance, because he doesn't want to let his team down. And yet, the ball he means to serve to the other team doesn't quite make it to the net. Instead, it redirects and hurtles with good force in to the back of Kageyama Tobio's head, where the smacking sound echoes to be remembered.

   The entire gymnasium goes silent after, as if in prayer for him.

   Needless to say, Hinata strongly believes he's very screwed; the approaching Kageyama with hellish fire in his eyes and gives nothing more away. Hinata hasn't thought much about his life past volleyball—he supposes he can't now—but he'd bet anything that if he entered his name, birthday, and all the other crucial information in to one of those sites that supposedly know when you're going to die, it'd match for today's date and present time.

 

 

**#. Hinata Shoyo doesn't want people talking trash about his rivals**

   "An excellent seedling needs suitably excellent soil, it can't yield first-rate fruit on barren land."

   Ushijima thinks he's got the whole of Aoba Josai pegged, thinks they're so out of his team's league—thinks that except for Oikawa Tooru they're nothing to take seriously. How arrogant he is, Hinata thinks. And often even Kageyama will say things that are like exerts of his dictatorship days put behind him, but even he recognizes an opponent's strength. If he can admit the Great King, his rival since Jr. High School, is incredibly strong, then why can't can't this hotshot? Hinata didn't run practically a marathon following this guy to hear this bullshit. And if a team like Aoba Josai is being compared to barren land...

   "Does that..." Hinata speaks. "...make us equivalent to concrete then?"

   Ushijima notices the intimidating shadow being cast across Hinata's serious face, but he stays indifferent to his belief, almost arrogantly-so though he reveals it's not his real intention. "Sorry if I've offended you. But it's not something those who have lost and couldn't continue onward can change my mind about. I just can't see it another way."

   A ball's heading their away, shooting out from the gymnasium inside, a teammate calling out for their Ace to retrieve it for them. Ushijima goes for it, feeling natural...but he could've sworn that Hinata was standing right behind him. Now somehow he's up in the air and catching the ball first—remarkable. It's unbelievably...remarkable.

   Hinata lands in front of the stunned Ushijima and declares with pride and a strong heart, "You can think what you fancy, but we're going to knock you down and go to nationals. I'm Hinata Shoyo...and I sprouted from the concrete."

  'Bitch'  he considered adding afterward, but despite his potential and confidence, Ushijima is still 189cm and can probably literally squash him.

 

 

 

**:: Tobio ::**

 

**#. Kageyama Tobio doesn't want his estranged relationship with Aoba Josai to wreck it for his Karasuno team.**

   They ask how he feels about the practice match today and Kageyama says "Good. We'll win."

   They say that his most of old teammates—who abandoned him, rejected him, would've warmed up to a cold rather than him—went on to Aoba Josai and Kageyama says "yep" then hides his face low in the collar of his uniform jacket, averting his blue eyes.

   They wonder if he's fine with this and Kageyama doesn't answer first. What if he's not? They can't wait a long time for him otherwise. They can't afford to wait a long, endless wait to hear about another school's unwillingness to practice with the "fallen crows".

   "I'm fine, I'm okay—thanks." Kageyama says. He moves on to inquire about Hinata who not long ago threw up on the way, and dashed off to the nearest restroom as soon as he got off the coach. He relatively doesn't care all that much about Hinata past his being capable of playing and assisting to ensure that they win today, but Kageyama doesn't know how many more times he has to say he's fine to convince himself.

 

 

 

**:: Tōru ::**

**#.Oikawa Tōru doesn't want his graduation to mean goodbye to Kageyama Tobio.**

The last match of his Junior High-School life gets him awarded as Best Setter. Snot dripping down his nose, tears running, Iwaizumi beside is no better when they mutually agree to climb the ranks to get to rivals Shiratorizawa and beat them.

Oikawa isn't going to just forget about Kageyama though. Despite how upset he looks, he tells the first year behind him, lined up with the others, "I'll crush you!"

Kageyama's young and impressionable, and can only offer a tissue from his pocket to his hysterical senior.

 

 

**#. Oikawa Tōru doesn't want to be at Shiratorizawa.**

He's good but he doesn't believe he's all that strong—correction, stronger than his teammates. Had Ushijima had the opportunity to say otherwise in front of the whole Aoba Josai volleyball team, Oikawa wouldn't have shown him mercy—Iwaizumi wouldn't have been able to hold him back. There's smug and there's fake and Oikawa's a mix of but Ushijima has it coming. He's pushy.

"You're awfully persistent, Ushiwaka-chan." Oikawa tells him. "Like the girls that always follow me."

"Consider it, at least."

"Our practice is about to start."

"It's Monday."

'You just fucking know-it-all, don't you'.  Oikawa holds his smile together, just about...close to hurting Ushijima. "Look—thanks but no thanks. Just having one good player doesn't mean a team will win. That's why, as strong as I am, I know my teammates are strong, too. I feel bad for you if you can't understand that."

In Ushijima's eyes is a glint one can so easily call arrogant, "Yet, as it stands, you still haven't beaten me. You won't, unless you leave."

" _You_ leave, Ushiwaka-chan. Door's there, use it." Oikawa's back is already to him, leaving no room for negotiation.

 

 

**#. Oikawa Tōru doesn't want to lie when it comes to his abilities in volleyball.**

"Tobio-chan's tosses are incredible. I doubt anyone can match them."

"That's including you, is it?"

Oikawa thinks about the way he'll answer. Knowing it won't suit his friend, he can only offer a hopeless and apologetic smile, and a shrug of his shoulders. "I can't toss like he does, but I'm a lot better than him at receiving and—ya-ouch!"

Iwaizumi had thrown a ball at his head. "You don't admit stuff like that, idiot. It's not like you to be unsure of yourself."

"Well it's not like I'm saying I'm completely useless. Iwa-chan, I think you just want the opportunity to chat me up—"

Iwaizumi kicks him this time.

 

 

 **#. Oikawa Tōru doesn't want to be anything but an opponent to Ushijima.**  
  
   Oikawa's polite enough not to hurl right in front of Ushijima Wakatoshi when the latter comes right out and says that perhaps his recruitment would go a lot smoother/better/be successful if the two of them were friends. Ushijima's tall, good looking, and a damn good volleyball player. But maybe that's it, that could be just about the only limited supply of compliments Oikawa can hand to him.

   "Listen, I wouldn't go even if Iwa-chan told me to."

   Ushijima blinks at the name, his brows narrow above an unsure squint, "Iwa...chan?" he repeats, the nickname sounding outer-worldly before it clicks. "Iwaizumi Hajime."

   "That's what I said."

   "But it's not."

   "Bully!"

   "What?! How—"

   Oikawa looks over his shoulder and puts an open hand near his mouth to yell down the vacant hallway, "Iwa-chan, c'mere quick! Ushiwaka-chan's all over me again!"

   Ushijima's squinting again at the empty hallway, wondering what on earth Oikawa Tooru is doing calling for someone who isn't there. That's until Iwaizumi Hajime literally walks from round the next hallway, bag across his bag and jacket zipped up like he's got somewhere else to be. "Oi, you're kinda loud. Shittikawa, I could hear you from the next hallway!" he briefly scolds, coming over. Eyes trailing to the guest, he says, "Yo." only to be polite.

   Ushijima Wakatoshi doesn't bother greeting him back. Iwaizumi Hajime's no more his friend than Oikawa Tooru seems close to realizing his strengths and switching schools and teams. So what point is there in conversing? Ushijima lands eyes on Oikawa, "Consider it, at least."

   "You're awfully persistent. Aren't you tired of being shot down, Ushiwaka-chan?"

   "Don't you want to be able to play at your best rather than lower yourself to..." Ushijima though only briefly but noticetable for a moment glances to Iwaizumi, and the duo notice and don't care for it. "Their standards."

   Iwaizumi dangerously comes a step closer, "He said no."

   "My intentions aren't to irritate you—"

   "But you do anyway, naturally," says Oikawa, crossing arms.

   "I just think—"

   "I don't give a _toss_ what you think." Oikawa's pretty cold and final when he says it. Not even a minute later, though, he's tugging on his best friend's shirt and laughing at his own unintended clever pun. "Look! See what I did there? I'm a setter and I said that I don't give a toss! Iwa-chan, aren't I funny?!"

   "Hilarious." Iwaizumi agrees but doesn't really mean it. "Can we get going now?" he glances suspiciously to Ushijima. "If you're done here..."

   Oikawa waves Ushijima away like a bad smell, "There's nothing to be done with," he throws an arm across Iwaizumi's shoulders and they walk down the hallway. "I'm not interested and I never will be."

 

 

 **#. Oikawa Tōru doesn't want to worry his best friend**.

  "You're not supposed to take him seriously, Iwa-chan!"

  "Oikawa—"

  "And you're not meant to listen to him. It's all nonsense, total nonsense!"

  "Oikawa, look—"

  But Oikawa continues insistently, "You're supposed to kick me and tell me that I'm talking nonsense because there's no way he's right and that you guys are weak!"

  "I know already that you're strong. Trust me, it's not like I'd want to play against you." Iwaizumi intervenes.

  "...Okay." Oikawa blinks. "But?"

  "No buts. We promised each other that we would get better. Practiced our assess off so we could beat Ushijima, and we will. I know when you're not being genuine, Oikawa, and it wasn't when you and I said we'd stick together to defeat our great enemy. So I'm not worried."

  "..."

  "Unless I should be?"

  "NO! N-No—no," Oikawa clears his throat and pats Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Don't worry, we're sticking together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I want to apologise for cutting down Kageyama's scenes to just one, and for giving Oikawa too many. It wasn't planned at all._


	3. #3 - iwaoi - "It's a space-ship, Buzz!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime's the shameless guy who lets his boyfriend snap a picture of a UFO and tell their entire college, expecting high praise and heightened popularity. Only it's actually less of a sign of _other, foreign life_ and more...an aeroplane.
> 
> (It's more or less a short conversation passing as a drabble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could totally take this somewhere, I bet, at a later date if I come up with something good. Yeah, and I'll make it it's own oneshot. Just from the synopsis alone, in my opinion, this sounds like a great idea. I wasn't expecting to post anything for this collection up soon but this is—was just one of the many wips I have in my folder.

  
"It's not the end of the world."

"It so is."

"It's _not_."

"But it totally _iiissssss_! Ugh!" When disheartened, irritated, or just in a sour mood, Tooru whines like an insatiable child. And his parents have never really been any better than his childhood friend in handling him like this, but Hajime at least has the advantage of being his boyfriend—or maybe that's really just an inconvenience. Before, after or during intimacy to keep him sweet, if there's a spare moment to continue complaining, Tooru will surely take it; any chance for his voice to linger in the eardrums (and press on the nerves), he'll scoop up.

"It's _not_. _The end_. Alright?"

" _You_ can keep saying that because _you're not_ a believer of other life!"

"You're damn right. Still irrelevant though 'cause it's still not the end of the worl—"

" _How_ do you know that?! What makes you so sure?!"

"'Cause you're still talking."

" _How rude_!"

Hajime sighs—he's been doing this nearly entirely. Clicking his tongue next, he insensitively advises, "Look, just...get over it already. So someone disproves what you thought you proved was a UFO—"

Tooru interjects, an index finger in air, "Not _just_  someone. _Ushiwaka_." Who is his nemesis on a one-sided note. Ushijima Wakatoshi's name only has to be whispered, the tall athlete only has to walk past in the hallways, only has to raise an eyebrow curiously and Tooru Oikawa _sees red_ for all the aggravating things he's said and done in his lifetime to him— _unintentionally_ , too, which makes it worse!

"Pft. Right." Hajime's eyes roll, then he sighs again. "But so what? He's been disproving your theories and shit pretty much all through high-school. I know it sucks, and it's just our luck he went on to the same college as us."

"It's a _conspiracy! Against me_!"

Hajime frowns, "Not that again..."

"Well what do you call it?! A _coincidence_?! Ha!"

"Or maybe an unresolved crush."

"....?" Tooru's face twists to look appalled and confused at the same time, but then he's waving a hand in the air and sounding smug as usual. "Can't blame him if that's the case. I hope it's not but if it were, it'd totally make sense."

 _'Would it, though?'_ Hajime questions, completely watching.

Tooru rolls over to his side on his bed. They've been in his space-themed bedroom for the past hour, where a mostly one-sided discussion on what his next move should be hasn't yet ended. He abruptly sits up, seemingly knocked by an epiphany. His hand sub-consciously sweeps behind to smooth over his bed-sheets—navy, with the little green aliens from Toy Story repeating in pattern all over. Hajime thinks it's one of the cutest aspects to his boyfriend, his inner, open-minded child-self retaining his presence even in college. "I use my Vice-Editor status to print a story on my picture of what _I thought_ was a UFO, and _he_ comes along and suddenly _oh_ , it's a 'reflection of light from an aeroplane close to landing'. Ushiwaka's a nosy jerk!"

Hajime shrugs, "I could've told you it wasn't a UFO."

"You _could've_." Tooru agrees. "Well before I took out my camera."

" _But_ I didn't know it was a _plane_."

"Fuck you, Hajime. Whether it's a plane or a  _small, hooded child riding a bicycle_ through over the moon—" Verging on another, fast-paced rant, Tooru pauses, calming himself with an inhale, hands lowering beside him. It works but not enough for him to stray from _his point_. "If it's not a UFO then say and I won't take a shot! I looked like a fool! _Everyone_ laughed at me! Don't you feel bad at all?! It's _your_ fault!"

"I did tell you to scrap the alien nonsense—" Tooru gasps at nonsense and aliens coexisting in a sentence. "—and come to the movies with me, or whatever."

"'Or whatever.'"Tooru dry-laughs, disbelieving so much he feels slighty insane. " _Very_ romantic of you."

"I try."

Tooru pouts, remembering that,  "You wouldn't let me pick a Sci-Fi."

"Of course I wouldn't." Hajime scoffs. "I wanted your mind _off_ that stuff."

"It'll never be _off_   'that stuff'."

"Great. Next time we're having sex—"

"Yep. It'll be E.T. I'm picturing over your  _lying, disloyal face_!" Hajime doesn't take any of it to heart because he knows it's not meant, not with how his boyfriend reckons he needs to shake a fist around for affect. He subject-changes to deflate on his bed, hunching over, and complain some more about an apparent impending consequence, "What'll I do tomorrow? I used to be cool— _I was someone_! Now it's like I'm...I'm..."

"Just like everyone else?" Hajime coins, and somehow being equal to their populace offends his boyfriend with how scandalized he looks.

"Hajime, there are just some things you just shouldn't say."

"I know. s'why I kept my mouth shut last night about the UFO being a plane."

" _Except_ _that_. Anyway, I thought you said you didn't know what it was?"

" _I said_ I knew it wasn't a _UFO_ , idiot."

"Don't call your _one and only_ boyfriend an idiot, Hajime."

"Let's hope he quits actin' and talkin' like one then."

Tooru gasps at a high pitch. Hajime shoves him so he falls sideways on his bed and dramatically cries 'assault!'

"One day, there will be aliens and they'll want to abduct us."

"Oh my God—"

"But I'm gonna be all like 'ohhh no, iwa-chan doesn't believe in you guys so don't waste your time'. And then they'll be like 'okay, just you then'. They'll wanna take me away and I'll fucking let them! Maybe they'll be extremely, super-fucking hot too and I'll marry one of 'em!"

"Calm down."

"And you'll miss me for sure, Hajime!"

"Yeah. Everyday, probably."

Tooru's once furiously waving arms drop down to his side and he looks robbed of victory. "Well you just take the fun out of yelling at you for your betrayal to our camaraderie, iwa-chan. With something actually kind of on the verge romantic, too!"

Hajime, guiltless, shrugs. "I told you, I try."

Tooru huffs. He's not good with looking bad, or apologizing since, in his perspective, he's very nearly always right. So his apologies are pushed like a stubborn child's, arms crossed and cheeks puffing. "...I wouldn't really leave you for an alien."

"Okay. Good to know."

"No matter how hot they are."

"Thanks."

"Or even if they had more abs than you."

"I get it."

"And a bigger dick."

Hajime sighs for what feels like the thousandth time in the drawn out space of an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toward finishing this very short 'conversation' of a story, I kept thinking "where does it end?" with the dialogue. I couldn't tell which place was good, it just unraveled! And yes, the title is a Toy Story reference—a favourite laugh of mine tbh. 
> 
> I told ya' this was short but hey, those ideas are good too. Write what you like, if you ask me.


	4. Whatsapp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BFs connecting via electronic messaging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk but I think it's a little funnier than the summary lets on.

_SmolSunshine has signed in._

_SmolSunshine is typing..._

SmolSunshine: my childhood is officially RUINED OK

SmolSunshine: im reevaluating so much rn

SmolSunshine: TOAD wears a frkn HAT!!

SmolSunshine: like...wut??

_Tobio K. is typing...._

Tobio K.: wtf

SmolSunshine: ikr?!

Tobio K.: no, y r u talking to me rn

Tobio K.: its 4am, Saturday, dumbass.

_SmolSunshine is typing..._

SmolSunshine: $5

Tobio K.: I will literally murder u.

SmolSunshine: excuse me for wanting to share my childhood revelation w/ u??

Tobio K.: well I didn't ask u 2, dumbass

_SmolSunshine is typing..._

SmolSunhine: $10

_SmolSunshine is typing..._

SmolSunshine: u can't insult me before 10am, remember? :P

Tobio K.: ur fault for fckn bothering me

_SmolSunshine is typing..._

SmolSunshine: u were still logged in!

_Tobio K. is typing..._

Tobio K.: I fell asleep...

SmolShunshine: lmao

Tobio K.: stfu!!

SmolShunshine: gmornin to u too 

Tobio K.: u owe me SO MUCH sleep.

SmolSunshine: U owe me an apology for not being sympathetic about TOAD

Tobio K.: I don't owe u shit

_SmolSunshine is typing..._

SmolSunshine: HE WEARS A HAT!!!

_Tobio K. has signed out._

SmolSunshine: omfg, u betrayer

SmolSunshine: hellooooooo?

SmolSunshine: OK GREAT TALK

*  *  *

Grand_King: heeeeeyooo

Hajime: who's this?

_Grand_King is typing..._

Grand_King: Tooru!

Hajime: ??

Grand_King: ur bf

_Grand_King is typing..._

Grand_King: the handsome brunet w lovely blue eyes

_Hajime is typing..._

Hajime: I know a dick-ass tooru. That u?

_Grand_King is typing..._

Grand_King: I'M WOUNDED

Hajime: gonna reload for massive dps

Grand_King: ughhh u neerrrd

_Grand_King is typing..._

Grand_King: wanna play overwatch later?

Hajime: sure, as long as ur the healer

Grand_King: why?

Hajime: bc u can't aim for shit with anyone else

Grand_King: T.T

Grand_King: see if i heal u then!

Hajime: won't need it, I'm good enough not to get hit unlike some.

Grand_King: that's it!!

_Grand_King has added Tobio K., SmolSunshine to the conversation._

_Tobio K. is typing..._

Tobio K: hello?

_SmolSunshine is typing..._

SmolSunshine: HEY :D

Hajime: yo

_Grand_King is typing..._

Grand_Kung: chibi-chan, tobio-chan, do either of you play Overwatch?

_Tobio K is typing..._

_SmolSunshine is typing..._

Tobio K: no

SmolSunshine: YEAH, EVERY NIGHT!! :D

Tobio K: DUMBASS SHUT UP

_Grand_King is typing..._

Grand_King: listen, we're gonna play 3 v 3. 1 of u w me vs 1 of u w iwa-chan. I'm teaching him a lesson!

Tobio K: no thnx, we're busy

SmolSunshine: we are??? :o

Tobio K: im so done w u istg

_Tobio K. is typing..._

Tobio K.: no thnx oikawa-senpai

_Grand_King is typing..._

Grand_King: but...its not optional???

Tobio K.: but ur not my father???

_SmolSunshine is typing..._

SmolSunshine: but i wanna play with them?

Grand_King: Great! 

Hajime: we need two more players for a full 3 v 3, idiotkawa. I guess we can just play with whoever else joins our game.

Grand_King: u think I'll play w just anybody?

Hajime: ur gonna heal so it won't matter.

Tobio K.: who do u main, iwaizumi-senpai?

Hajime: offence charas like Pharah, Genji. U?

_Tobio K is typing..._

Tobio K.: hanzo, widowmaker, 

_SmolSunshine is typing..._

SmolSunshine: I main Tracer! :D

_Grand_King is typing..._

Grand_King: iwa-chan only lets me main as mercy when we play :'(

Hajime: get good then.

Tobio K.: lol

Grand_King: ANYWAY

Hajime: lol yes?

Grand_King: IWA-CHAN, HOW COME U DIDN'T KNOW WHO I WAS?!

_Hajime is typing..._

Hajime: bc u said hi so normally, i thought smth wasn't right

Tobio k: makes sense

SmolSunshine: yeah, like if Tobio smiles at ppl, we think the worst

Tobio K.: ...

_Tobio K. has signed off._

SmolSunshine: erm, probably gonna die

Hajime: yeah...

_Grand_King is typing..._

Grand_King: play tonight, die tomorrow >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BF in this can either be for besties or boyfriends, it's up to you.   
>  *Idk if 'smolsun' is what Hinata's going by or what Kageyama's saved him as.   
>  *I saw one ep of the Super Mario cartoon, caught Toad taking off his 'hat' and was like _wtf?!_   
>  *If it's not obvious, I love playing Overwatch. My mains are D.Va, Hanzo, Mercy, recently taken up Junkrat, and I need to reintroduce myself to Widowmaker.   
>  *my headcanon is Hinata makes a badass tracer


End file.
